Un deseo a una estrella fugaz
by DizzyMissLizzy5
Summary: Otro cumpleanos más pasará por mi vida... acaso se cumplirá mi deseo? Minific.


**Un deseo a una estrella fugaz**

Aquella mañana inexplicablemente sentía una emoción en mi pecho. ¿A qué se debía? Ni yo misma lo sabía, pero es algo difícil de explicar, simplemente se siente y ya, quizás porque hoy era un día especial… mi cumpleaños…

Me levanté estirándome lo más que me permitía mi cansada espalda, ya que la noche anterior tuve que dejar todo limpio para que este día nadie se ocupara de los quehaceres…

Me dirigí al baño. Debía apurarme en mi arreglo, seguramente los demás comenzarían a llegar más temprano que de costumbre…

¡Aah! El agua no está tan fría hoy, afortunadamente el sol se ha dejado sentir haciéndola más tibia…

Después de tanto pensar en qué ponerme, me decidí por un vestido en tonos más claros que los acostumbrados que uso para trabajar, ya que al atender y jugar con los niños más pequeños, sonrío, me ensucio más… sé que debo dejar esa tarea a las chicas más jóvenes, pero me gusta hacerlo a mi…

¡Dios! Me asombro al verme al espejo y observarme… veo que tengo más canas a los lados, mi rostro parece un poco más cansado, una arruga ha aparecido a un lado de mi boca, dicen que no debo reírme tanto para que éstas no aparezcan tan pronto… bueno, al menos es lo que dice Annie… pero ¿qué importa? Si para evitar que me salgan arrugas debo dejar de reírme, prefiero estar toda arrugada… realmente a Annie se le ocurre cada cosa… dejo mi observación ante el traidor espejo y salgo de mi cuarto…

Caminando a lo largo del pasillo que me separa de la sección donde tenemos el comedor, escucho el enorme barullo de las mañanas. Seguramente los chicos ya estarán esperando que les sirvan su desayuno. Cuando entro a la habitación, parece que estoy mirando una revolución: varios chiquillos y niñas están hablando al mismo tiempo; creo que Lulú y Diana, las chicas que están trabajando conmigo, se comienzan a desesperar mientras tratan de apaciguar aquel alboroto.

¡Buenos días! – alzo mi voz a través de todo aquel volumen de voces que parecen no ponerse de acuerdo en nada

¡Bien, parece que dio resultado! Todos callan y me voltean a mirar, no es que yo sea un ogro en este lugar, sino que con el paso del tiempo he tratado de que cuando menos me hagan caso cuando yo me dirijo a ellos… sonrío y veo a todo aquel cuadro y un calor crece dentro de mi corazón…

¡Buenos días! – contestan todos al mismo tiempo con sus voces cantarinas. Aquellos niños sí que logran que mi corazón cante.

El desayuno se lleva a cabo en total orden, parece que cuando menos he logrado ganarme el respeto de todos aquellos chiquillos, mientras Lulú y Diana me miran con ojos de agradecimiento por venir a salvarlas de aquella marabunta… las entiendo, yo era así como ellas…

Ya al mediodía, comienzan a llegar mis invitados. Los primeros en hacer su aparición son la Familia Cornwell-Britter…

¡Candy! – la voz de Annie me llama.

¡Annie, hola! – voy a su encuentro y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo.

¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dice mi querida amiga.

Aquel día era mi cumpleaños, el día en que todo el que vendrá a verme es considerado mi familia; para mi es el día más especial, no sólo porque todos ellos estarán junto a mi, sino porque además, es el día en que recibo el más bello de todos los regalos que año tras año no dejan de hacerse presente…

Annie y Archie se casaron y ahora tienen tres niños: dos hombrecitos y una mujercita que es el vivo retrato de Archie, el mismo color de cabellos y ojos; los dos niños se parecen a mi amiga Annie. Archie trabaja en el mismo corporativo de la familia Andrey junto a Albert, han hecho una mancuerna excelente en los negocios. Annie está dedicada al hogar y la atención de sus hijos y su esposo, es una muy buena ama de casa…

Desde que tomé la dirección del Hogar de Pony a la muerte de la Hermana María, quien a su vez había sucedido en el lugar a la Señorita Pony, siempre, todos los años desde entonces, mi cumpleaños se celebra aquí, al pie del viejo padre árbol, que aún continúa dando su cobijo a todos los niños que llegan a este lugar en busca de un Hogar. En ocasiones ha habido tantos niños que no he podido dar abasto con la manutención, sé que soy una sentimental, pero no podría negar la entrada a ninguno que viniera a pedirla…

Afortunadamente he contado con la ayuda económica de todos mis amigos y familia. Las generosas donaciones que hacen siempre Albert y la familia Cornwell, me han ayudado a solventar todo lo necesario en el lugar, además de que también he hecho labor social para solicitar a diferentes personas de la alta sociedad, así como fundaciones de caridad que me hacen llegar algún que otro donativo. Además, he contado con la ayuda de un donador anónimo, del cual nunca me he enterado de quien se trata. Claro que no rechazo nada, ya que siempre hace falta de todo…

Comienzo a alegrarme más y más. Mi querida familia, así la llamo yo, ha comenzado a llegar. Veo como mi querida amiga Patty ha venido ya. Desde que la conocí en el colegio San Pablo no hemos dejado de hacer crecer esta amistad, creo que seremos amigas toda la vida… me da gusto ver que viene acompañada de su esposo, un buen hombre que conoció años después de la muerte de mi querido Stear. Henry es un hombre muy amable y caballeroso, el hombre perfecto para ella…

¡Candy! – se abalanza sobre mi - ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te he extrañado…

Yo también…

Candy… - volteo a mirar a Henry, aquellas canas que pintan su cabello lo hacen ver muy apuesto, pienso mientras en mi mente guardo una risita- tanto gusto verla nuevamente – cortésmente me da un abrazo

Gracias Henry, el gusto es mío verlos por aquí…

Patty tiene dos niños: el más pequeño se parece a ella, igual con sus lentes y aquella sonrisa tímida. El mayor, Taylor, al parecer se convertirá en un hombre muy apuesto, como lo es su padre. Vuelvo a esconder una risita, no quisiera que me descubriera mi amiga admirando a su esposo… jejeje…

Hola pequeña… - alguien interrumpe mis pensamientos y volteo a mirar, es…

¡ALBERT! – digo con una gran alegría y cual niña, me aviento a sus brazos.

¡Feliz cumpleaños! – me dice cariñosamente.

Albert es el presidente del corporativo Andrey. Es, creo, además de mi, el único que no se casó. Pareciera que no encontró a la mujer adecuada para él, así que compartimos el mismo destino, pero parece pasarla bien, eso creo, ya que viaja mucho por cuestiones de negocios o de repente se escapa a sus viajes de descanso y vuelve con más bríos al trabajo. Dice que quizás se retire un tiempo de los negocios, está cansado ya, pero yo creo que no lo hará nunca, ya que eso es lo que lo mantiene entretenido, si lo hiciera se aburriría mucho.

Su rubio cabello, otrora largo, ahora lo tiene a la altura de la nuca, pero varias hebras grises se peinan en él. Alrededor de sus ojos azules se muestran ya algunas arrugas, pero lejos de verle mal, lo hacen ver como un hombre muy interesante. En mis más locos sueños, de repente me pregunto si no hubiera sido lo más adecuado que él y yo termináramos juntos. No, yo creo que no… jejejeje…

Poco a poco continuaron llegando más personas, entre ellos mi gran amigo y hermano Tom, que venía acompañado también de su esposa, una agradable mujer que le ha dado a mi hermano ¡cinco niños! Vaya que esa prole sí es grande…

Además, también hicieron su aparición algunos chicos que estuvieron aquí en el hogar de Pony y que ya son todos unos adultos, como mi querido Jimmy, quien ha tomado el lugar de su padre adoptivo en el rancho, haciéndolo crecer cada vez más y más…

Por fin… el momento más esperado estaba a punto de llegar…

Todos estábamos en nuestros respectivos lugares en una mesa que amablemente Diana y Lulú, mis queridas compañeras de trabajo, habían dispuesto para poner platos y vasos, así como el adorno principal, que era un gran pastel que año tras año comíamos como tributo a mi cumpleaños…

Creo que en esta ocasión tuvimos que gastar más en velas… - dijo Albert mientras los demás aguantaban una sonrisa.

Yo fruncí el ceño pero sonreía, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir esto? Pensé haciendo un pequeño puchero…

Pero tenía razón, habían aumentado las velas… y es que hoy cumplía ya 45 años… no lo podía creer ¿Cuándo pasaron todos esos años y no me di cuenta?

Ahora, mientras miro a todos alrededor de la mesa acomodando y prendiendo las velitas que claro, no serían las 45...( sería el colmo, además el pastel no era tan grande como para alojar tantas), me doy cuenta de que todos hemos crecido, todos han hecho una vida… yo he hecho la mía dentro del Hogar de Pony, continuando el legado de dos buenas mujeres a las cuales recuerdo cada día de mi vida, porque gracias a ellas supe lo que era el amor de una madre… y las que me guiaron en mis primeros años y me enseñaron a ser lo que soy ahora…

¡Oh, me están llamando ya! Tengo que apagar esas velitas, todos me dicen que antes de hacerlo debo pedir un deseo… pero… ¿Qué puedo pedir? El único deseo que podría pedir no se me cumpliría nunca…

¡No, de nuevo ese dolor en mi pecho! No quiero que me den ganas de llorar, si lo hiciera todos se pondrían tristes y no quiero que este día se amarguen por eso…

Mientras veo las velas prendidas y danzan sus luces, recuerdo que la noche anterior…

*** Flash Back***

_Me encontraba parada justamente en el padre árbol, era de noche y no podía dormir, hacía demasiado calor para estar acostada, así que salí y sentí el frescor de la noche. Me encaminé hasta este árbol que siempre me recibía con los brazos abiertos, miraba al cielo…_

_Volví a llenarme de nostalgia como me sucedía siempre, por eso no me gustaba estar sola, porque volvía a hacerse presente mi tristeza, la cual siempre trataba de esconder. Pero hoy no pude evitarlo, pareciera que todo, incluyendo el mismo ambiente, las plantas, el aire, todo, me llamara a estar en compañía de mi soledad, en compañía de mis recuerdos que siempre he tratado de no recordar sin éxito…_

_¿Cómo estará? ¿Será feliz? Siempre esas preguntas… yo espero que sí, que cuando menos él haya encontrado la felicidad… yo no es que me queje, me siento contenta de lo que hago, de lo que tengo ahora… a estas alturas de mi vida debería haberle olvidado ya… pero no he podido, no puedo hacerlo…_

_No quería pensar, no quería acordarme de nada, lo he evitado siempre, pero esa noche, esa noche era tan bella… momentáneamente me sentí un poco tranquila… respiré el aire que se sentía, el cual inundó mis pulmones y alcé mi mirada al cielo… justo cuando lo hacía, una estrella fugaz apareció… recuerdo que me habían dicho que cuando apareciera una, pidiera un deseo… no entiendo que fue lo que me impulsó a hacerlo, simplemente salió, no de mi mente, no de mis labios, sino de mi corazón… pareciera que mi corazón fue quien habló para formular ese deseo… el cual acabó de pronunciarse cuando la estrella desapareció en la negrura del cielo…_

***Fin Flash Back***

Debes pedir un deseo antes de apagar las velas… - dijo Annie a mi lado.

Ya lo pedí anoche… - le contesté.

¿Me contarás que pediste? – me dijo al oído.

Si lo hago, no se me cumplirá – le dije riendo.

Pero antes de soplar las velas, vi hacia el Hogar de Pony y el caminito que lleva hasta el camino principal…

¿Qué pasaba? Hoy no había llegado aún lo que yo esperaba con ansias cada año. ¿Acaso no llegaría mi regalo especial?

Volteé la vista a los demás que parecían haberse dado cuenta también de aquel detalle, solo me sonrieron como si me estuvieran dando ánimos, yo sonreí tranquilizándolos y soplé con todas mis fuerzas aquellas velitas, ¡apagándolas a la primera!

Todos los presentes comenzaron a cantarme "Feliz cumpleaños a ti…" yo me sentía contenta de tenerlos ahí, a mi lado, conmigo… pero también me sentía un poco triste, porque no había llegado mi regalo especial, sé que el día aún no terminaba, pero ya había pasado la hora de las entregas en aquel poblado…

Sin poder evitarlo, comencé a sentir que mis ojos se nublaban haciendo que mi vista se opacara, veía borroso, no, no, me dije, no quiero llorar, no quiero que me vean triste porque es un día para reír, para estar alegres, así que caminé rumbo al Hogar, dando un pretexto tonto que quizás nadie creyó, pero tampoco ninguno de ellos me detuvo…

Comencé a bajar por la colina, ya no me veía nadie y dejé caer mis lágrimas, no es que ya no quiera llorar o que no lo haga, pero siempre dejo mi llanto para el final de aquel día, cuando todo termina y se va el último de mis invitados; suelto las lágrimas que siempre trato de aguantar, pero hoy no pude, hoy no pude aguantarlas más…

¿Por qué tenía que llorar? ¿Acaso porque el regalo especial no llegó? No, no creo que sea por eso, quizás porque ya la edad empieza a hacer mella en mí y me estoy convirtiendo en una vieja sentimental, sí, eso es…

Estoy a punto de llegar a la puerta del Hogar cuando veo una silueta borrosa, mis ojos aún denotan un rastro de lágrimas, me detengo y trato de recordar o de reconocer a quien pudo haber llegado tarde, entonces busco un pañuelo entre mis ropas sin encontrarlo, así que me limpio con una de las mangas las huellas de mis lágrimas y trato de enfocar mi vista, la cual lamentablemente no es muy buena ya…

Así que entorno los ojos y veo la silueta parada, limpio con mis manos mis ojos nuevamente, los restriego incluso y lo que veo no lo puedo creer…

Un dolor comienza a crecer en mi pecho, mi corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora, mis piernas tiemblan y no pueden sostenerme más, caigo sentada de rodillas mientras veo a la silueta acercarse…

Feliz cumpleaños…

Esa voz… esa voz… no, no puede ser cierto… sigue siendo la misma voz que en mis sueños sólo escucho… ahí estás… parado frente a mi y no lo puedo creer…

Tus brazos se extienden y me ofrecen tus manos… temblando pongo las mías encima de las tuyas, quizás desaparecerás en cuanto te toque, como siempre sucede cuando estoy dormida y sueño contigo…

¡Pero no! ¡NO DESAPARECISTE! Esta vez siento tus manos…

Lentamente me levanto ayudada por ti hasta quedar de pie… estás frente a mi, estás más alto… con un cúmulo de emoción y un gran nudo en mi garganta me quedo muda, solo te observo… te observo al borde del llanto…

Tu cabello castaño con hebras plateadas en las sienes te hacen ver muy guapo… te lo has cortado… ya no tienes aquel cabello largo que te conocí en el colegio… tus ojos… siguen siendo lo más bello de ti… solo que ahora están bordeados por arrugas que te hacen ver más apuesto… pero… se ven tristes…

Y tu boca, pareciera que no está acostumbrada a sonreír, sólo las comisuras de tus labios parecen querer curvarse en algo parecido a una sonrisa…

Me miras… tu mirada es la misma… como si de pronto estuviera viendo al alocado rebelde del colegio San Pablo… ¿Qué te ha sucedido en todos estos años? Te miro y no quiero darme cuenta de lo que realmente pudiste vivir… pero sé que no fuiste feliz, que jamás pudiste encontrar la felicidad…

¿Cómo lo sé? Porque yo misma lo viví también… viví sin poder volver a sentir lo que siento ahora al verte… viví en un mundo que construí a mi alrededor escondiéndome para que nadie viera mi verdadero sentir…

¿Y tú? Cuéntame… dime…

¿Qué haces aquí? – te pregunto y me regaño internamente por tan estúpida pregunta.

Vine a entregarte yo mismo tu regalo… - me dices.

Te volteas y recoges algo del pasto y yo contengo el aliento al ver lo que has levantado, quizás lo dejaste caer cuando te acercaste a mi a ayudarme a levantar…

Mi regalo… ¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Viniste a entregarme mi regalo?

No, no puede ser cierto, y comienzo a llorar… mi regalo especial lo mandabas tú… cada año sin falta llegaba al Hogar de Pony un ramo de rosas de un color que era una rara combinación de un rosa con puntas rojas, eran únicas… no había visto esa tonalidad…

Era mi entrega de cada año… y lo enviabas tú… no lo podía creer… tomé las rosas y las abracé a mi pecho y aspiré su aroma… las lágrimas cayeron incontenibles, mojaban mis bellas rosas…

Este año – comenzaste a decirme mientras acercaste un pañuelo, el cual tenía tu aroma, aquel aroma que tanto guardé en mi mente. Comenzaste a limpiar las lágrimas que no podían dejar de caer, las limpiabas con suavidad mientras me decías con tu voz profunda – decidí ser yo el que te entregara en tus manos estas rosas… no podía dejar pasar más el tiempo… necesitaba verte… todos estos años siempre traté de mantener un lazo contigo…

¿Y…? – no pude pronunciar ese nombre que quemaba mi lengua, un nombre que no debía decirlo jamás…

Murió hace dos años… - yo te miro, me doy cuenta que es difícil para ti hablar sobre esto – nos casamos años después de que tu y yo… - me duele escuchar eso, a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido aún me duele saber que ella fue tu esposa – nos… separamos… - continuas diciéndome – fui un tonto… - dices vencido, en tus ojos se pinta una gran tristeza – no pude cumplir la promesa que te hice… - ¿Qué dices? – no pude ser feliz, ella… ella lo sabía, sabía que nunca la llegaría a amar completamente... trató en vano de que yo la quisiera, pero… no pude, sé que debí haberlo hecho, sé que debí haber olvidado todo mi pasado, pero no podía… parece que ella se dio por vencida y vivía conmigo sólo haciéndome compañía. A pesar de todo, nunca me reprochó el hecho de que yo no la pudiera amar… siempre me sonreía cuando yo llegaba, me atendía como toda buena esposa… lo más que podía… yo, encerrado en mi propio mundo, no me daba cuenta de nada, no me di cuenta cuando ella se sumió en una total depresión y ya no salía incluso de su cuarto… yo sólo la iba a ver de noche cuando llegaba del teatro… le daba las buenas noches y me iba a mi recámara, ya que no la molestaba ni en lo más mínimo… cada año, cada año iba consumiéndose su vida y mi vida con ella… ¿por qué? Te preguntarás… ¿por qué cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba no hice nada? No quise hacer nada, me encerré en mi mismo, en mi propio mundo y dejé pasar la vida… no me importaba lo que le sucediera – tu voz se escuchó dura en esos momentos – no me importaba, te lo confieso… hasta que una mañana ya no despertó… que Dios me perdone, pero sentí un gran alivio, como si de mis hombros se me quitara una gran carga…

¡Dios, dejas caer una lágrima! Terry Granchester llorando frente a mí…

Quizás me juzgues mal por lo que te acabo de decir… pero… no puedo mentir, no a ti, a ti no puedo esconderte lo que realmente siento – me miras y en tus ojos hay una ansiedad, como si quisieras pedir perdón por algo.

Está bien… - te digo y con mi mano que no deja de temblar, la levanto hacia tu rostro y limpio la lágrima que dejaste caer – todo está bien ahora…

Candy… - ¡Oh, mi nombre suena tan bello con tu voz! Atrapas con tu mano la mía que se iba alejando de tu rostro y la llevas a tu boca y la besas. ¡Dios, que cálido es! Mis lágrimas vuelven a caer sin poder evitarlo – yo…

Yo no puedo soportarlo más, suelto las rosas que aún permanecían en uno de mis brazos y me abalanzo hacia ti, no me importa que todo el mundo nos mire, no me importa si lo que viniste a buscar sólo sea un pequeño consuelo, no me importa nada, sólo me importa el hecho de que estás aquí frente a mi ¡Y que te estoy abrazando! ¡Que estoy sintiendo tu cuerpo, tu calor! ¡Y estoy sintiendo ahora tus brazos a mi alrededor!

Mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, quizás escuches el ruido que está haciendo, pero no me importa, sólo quiero estar un momento así, aunque después, como sucede siempre en mis sueños, tu desaparezcas…

Esta vez no, Candy… - escucho tu voz decirme al oído y me separo de ti mirándote confusa, tú me miras y sonríes – esta vez no me iré…

¿Qué? ¿Acaso has leído mis pensamientos?

¿Crees que haya una posibilidad? – me preguntas, tu voz trata de no denotar la emoción que sientes - ¿Crees que no sea demasiado tarde? ¿Crees que pueda quedarme a tu lado para siempre?

Te miro, me miras con la esperanza pintada en tus bellos ojos… ¿Acaso podré negarte la entrada a mi corazón? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si jamás saliste de ahí!

Mis brazos se dirigieron a tu cuello abrazándolo, mis labios encontraron los tuyos y llena de pena te besé, quizás es como quería yo darte mi respuesta…

Cuando te solté me miraste completamente sorprendido, pero en tu rostro ya no estaba aquella tristeza que parecías tener permanentemente en tus ojos, ahora sonreías, tu rostro había cambiado, habías rejuvenecido… parecías nuevamente aquel rebelde que yo conocí hace años y del cual me enamoré perdidamente…

Pero entonces… la sorprendida fui yo ahora, ya que me tomaste en tus brazos y fuiste tú ahora el que buscó mis labios y me besó, me besaste como nunca, tu beso me transportó al cielo, sentía tu sabor, sentía tu calor, jamás pensé que un beso pudiera ser así… pero eso sólo tú me lo has podido enseñar… has sido el único hombre que me ha besado en toda mi vida… te amo, Terry Granchester…

¡Hey, ustedes! – escucho una voz que nos interrumpe y nos hace separarnos.

Archie, mi querido Archie nos ha interrumpido…

¿Acaso piensan quedarse ahí toda la tarde? ¡Estamos esperando que Candy parta el pastel!

¡Oh Dios, es cierto! Me había olvidado por completo del pastel y de que estaban todos reunidos, tomo de la mano a Terry y vamos juntos hasta la colina, todos saludan a Terry haciéndolo sentir en familia, creo que eso es lo que le faltaba tener…

La tarde transcurrió en la más completa alegría, todos jugamos, reímos, fue un día como nunca lo había sido. Terry parecía un niño jugando con tanto pequeño que vivía en el Hogar de Pony, yo no podía dejar de mirarlo… no podía creer en tanta felicidad, él… él estaba ahí… conmigo… y esta vez sería para siempre…

¿Ahora sí me dirás cual fue el deseo que pediste? – se me acerca Annie y me vuelve a preguntar.

¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos niñas creíamos que si pedías un deseo a una estrella fugaz, éste se cumpliría? – le pregunté.

Sí…

Bueno, yo ayer vi una estrella fugaz – le digo sonriente – y pedí un deseo con la voz de mi corazón…

¿Y se ha cumplido? – me sonríe.

Sí… - volteo a ver a Terry – se ha cumplido ya…

Y como si él sintiera mi mirada, me voltea a ver y sus ojos vuelven a reflejar un gran amor y me sonríe con tanto cariño… ¿Han adivinado ya quien era uno de los benefactores que hacía donaciones anónimas? Sí, yo no lo sabía… él me lo dijo después… jijiji…

Quién iba a decir que en el comienzo del otoño de mi vida, volvería a sentir la primavera…

**Fin**

**Agradezco enormemente a Ana María Prunella por su ayuda para la edición de este minific, gracias.**


End file.
